This invention relates generally to blocking fires from spreading on buildings, and more particularly concerns use of blankets spread over buildings to suppress embers, flames and spreading of fires.
There is need, particularly in residential areas, for simple, effective, easy to use apparatus to suppress or prevent spreading of fires as on roofs and at building sites.
Further there is need for fire suppression barrier devices such as blankets, specifically constructed and sized for these purposes.